


Upsy Daisy

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gen, v3 but everyone remembers kokichi is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: Chapter 5 of NDRV3 but height actually matters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Upsy Daisy

“So, you see,” Kokichi said, holding the exisal remote casually, “I’m the m-- wait, stop, what are you doing?”

Maki picked Kokichi up by his collar and plucked the remote from his hands as she walked over to Kaito. “Here,” she said. “Hold this.”

Kaito, for lack of any better response, took Kokichi (who was 11 inches shorter and 66 pounds lighter than him) and tucked the boy under his arm. “Huh,” he said. “It’s like holding a bunch of grapes.”

“It is not!” Kokichi complained, squirming. “Put me down! I--”

“The floor is for people who  _ don’t  _ pull bullshit,” Maki said. “Seeing as you demonstrably  _ do, _ you no longer have the privilege of accessing it.”

Shuichi was starting to laugh. Himiko, being the only survivor at that point who was shorter than Kokichi (and being one of  _ two  _ from the original group with that same distinction) was a little conflicted, on the basis of short people rights, but she had to admit he’d kind of earned this.

“I don’t know why we didn’t think of this earlier,” Tsumugi said.

“I’m going to have to put him down eventually,” Kaito said.

“When it comes to it, I’ll take him,” Shuichi, who while noticeably shorter than Kaito was still half a foot taller than Kokichi, said.

“Or I could,” Tsumugi, two inches taller than Shuichi, offered.

“I hate all of you,” Kokichi declared. “Every last one.”

“That  _ literally _ doesn’t matter at this point,” Maki said.

They walked away from the door to the ‘outside world’. Even if it was real, there wasn’t anything they could do about it, and there  _ was _ something they could do about Kokichi.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a tumblr post about this idea but I'm over post limit so I ranted about it on discord and decided to write a fic. How come no one ever picked Kokichi up? There's like three people who /aren't/ taller than him. They had no excuse to let him run around like that. Ordinarily I wouldn't condone that kind of action because I'm 5'2" but I feel like we could make an exception here


End file.
